


Route 666- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 13. Sorry I neglected this for so long but it's back now!





	Route 666- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 13. Sorry I neglected this for so long but it's back now!

You gripped the car sea because Dean was going  _fast_ , faster than he has ever gone before.

“Please be careful.” You said. Even though you were mad at him, you wanted him to be safe. Dean’s phone rang and he answered it, hoping to hear from Sam.

“Hey, you gotta give me a minute.” Because you were so close to Dean, you heard what Sam said.

“I don’t have a minute. What are we doing?” Dean growled out, looking behind him at the truck. You didn’t know what was happening. Suddenly, Dean pulled the phone away and scoffed.

“Did he hang up on you?” You looked at Dean.

“He said he would get back to me.” He rolled his eyes and continued to drive. You were scared that you and Dean were going to die. You just got finished with saving his ass last hunt and you didn’t need him to die on the next one. His phone rang again, several minutes later and he picked it up.

“This better be good.” Dean grounded out. You didn’t hear Sam this time because the truck had gotten really close this time and it was revving his engine loud.

“In the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass! It’s like it knows I put the torch to Cyrus… Decatur road, about two miles off the highway… Yes!” Dean said to his brother. You screamed and jerked as the front of the car hit the back of Dean’s, making Dean skid like crazy before getting control again.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean yelled at particularly nothing. Suddenly, Dean swung right and you crashed into Dean. His car didn’t have seatbelts and you blushed a bit at the contact but quickly pulled away.

“Yeah, I made the turn! You need to move this thing along a little faster.” Dean said to his brother. “No! Wait. No, yes, I see it.” You looked to see what he might be talking about.

“Hold on, Sweetheart.” You braced yourself and Dean slammed on the break and you tried with all your energy to not go flying through the windshield. The ghost truck whizzed past you and Dean made a left, going down a deserted road.

“All right, now what?” Dean said to his brother. “Stop?… Seven tenths, seven tenths.” Dean looked at the speedometer and you wondered what he was going to do. You bit your lip and braced yourself when he suddenly stopped.

“Dean, what are you doing?” You looked at him.

“Yeah, I’m still here, Sammy,” Dean said to his brother, ignoring your question. “It’s just staring at me, what do I do?” You watched as Dean rolled his eyes and he sighed, looking at the truck behind him.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Just hang on.” He said, seeing the truck race towards him from behind. Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel. You gasped as you saw it come closer and you scooted towards Dean, holding onto his arm tightly. Just as you thought it would hit and kill you, it roared right through you, disintegrating into nothing. You pulled away from Dean as you breathed from relief. Nothing else was heard besides the purr of the Impala’s engine; a sound that you will miss once you leave.

“Where’d it go?” Dean said, talking to his brother. “What church!… There’s not a whole lot left… Maybe? Maybe!! What if you were wrong?” Dean rolled his eyes and hung up the phone a few seconds later.

“I’m going to kill him,” Dean growled out, talking to himself. Now it was just you and Dean. Things could not have been more awkward. You hated feeling this way, especially around Dean.

“So now that this is all over, you can drop me off at a bus station.” You said, breaking the ice.

“Wait, what?” Dean looked over at you shocked.

“Dean, I’m leaving. I already told you.” You wouldn’t look at him.

“Like hell you will.” He growled out.

“Fine, I guess I’ll walk.” You got out of the car and didn’t care about your stuff. You had your mom’s letter, the key, your wallet and phone and that is all you needed. You would get more clothes later.

“Y/N! Stop!” Dean said, exiting the car.

“You said it yourself, Dean. You want me gone.” You said, turning around to face him.

“I didn’t mean it all. You were just pissing me off with the stuff you kept saying.”

“What did you want me to say, Dean? That woman broke your heart and you expect me to be okay with you crawling back to her? I was there when you came  _crying_  to me. I fought so hard with myself trying not to go over to her and kill her. She broke you down after using you. You don’t deserve her, Dean.”

“Why is this affecting you this much? It was my feelings she hurt. Not yours.”

“You won’t get it, Dean, just forget about it.” You sighed, turning back around. Dean didn’t like that answer and rushed to stop you from the front.

“No, tell me. Why are you so concerned for me?”

“You care about the people you love, Dean,” You blurted out. You stared at him and watched as he tried to fit the puzzle pieces together.

“You love me?” He said, shocked.

“You know what, never mind. I knew this was a bad idea.” You were ready for the heartbreak that was going to come with the rejection from him.

“Y/N,” Dean said. It was how soft he said your name that made you look up at him. “How come you never told me?”

“What did you want me to say? You flirt with girls all the time and I didn’t want to be that girl that you hung out with and waited until you found someone better. But I guess you already did, huh?” You looked down, tears ready to fall. Dean cupped your cheeks in his large hands and pulled your face up to his but you didn’t have any time to process what was happening and then his lips were on yours.

You’ve waited so badly for this moment to come again. You’ve wished, ever since you were 16 years old, that he would kiss you again and he was. Right here, right now. Instinct told you to kiss him back and that is what you did. You wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him even closer to you if it was possible.

His lips were so soft and skilled, you never wanted to let go of him. But your lungs pleaded for oxygen and that is what you gave them. You gasped for breath and looked into Dean’s shining green eyes.

“I was so blinded by Cassie that I didn’t see who was right in front of me. You’ve been by my side since we were 5 years old. I didn’t realize that by being with Cassie, I was hurting you.” Dean said, staring at your eyes.

“It’s me or her. You have to choose.” You didn’t want to make him choose because it sounded selfish but if he chose her, you would leave and hunt alone.

“You, always you,” Dean muttered and leaned down to kiss you again, pulling you in closer to his body. Maybe you died in a car crash and you went to Heaven. All you knew that this moment, right here, you never wanted it to end.

You were waiting by the Impala, down by the docks with Sam in the front seat and Dean walking with Cassie. Last night was perfect but you didn’t know if Dean meant what he said. Maybe you will find out.

“My mother says to tell you thanks again.” You heard her say. Dean and Cassie stopped right in front of you.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Dean nodded.

“This is a better goodbye than last time,” Cassie said, giving him a soft smile. You still hated the bitch.

“Yeah, it is.” He nodded, grabbing your hand. He laced your fingers with his and you smiled softly, looking up at him.

“You know what? I’m a realist. I don’t see much hope for us, Dean.” She said. If only she knew what happened.

“That’s okay. It was nice seeing you again.” Dean said, looking at you and smiling. Cassie nodded and didn’t say a word to you as she left. You got in the back seat with Dean in the front. Sam pulled away from the docks and onto the road.

“So, what’s going on?” Sam asked, driving away from the town.

“What do you mean?” you asked, putting your head between the boys.

“You know what I’m talking about. Are you two a thing now?” Sam asked, looking between you and Dean. You blushed a bit and looked at Dean, sliding closer to him.

“I don’t know, are we?” You whispered.

“Don’t you doubt it, sweetheart.” Dean smiled, leaning forward and capturing your lips with his. He obviously didn’t care if his brother was next to him.

“Oh, come on, I don’t want to see that.” Sam half-joked. You grinned in the kiss and pulled away, leaning back in your seat. Yes, you had your doubts but Dean was officially yours and you weren’t ever letting him go.


End file.
